Minha maior fraqueza
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Jon sabe que é a maior fraqueza de Robb assim como ele nunca teve dúvidas sobre Robb ser a sua.


Eles sempre fizeram tudo juntos, desde que Jon consegue se lembrar. Compartilharam as mesmas roupas, as mesmas armaduras, as mesmas espadas e até o mesmo quarto. E é simplesmente cruel demais porque não importa o que passou, não importa o quanto o moreno queira, seu lugar não é ali, com ele. E isso é algo do qual ele é lembrado quase todo dia pelo desprezo zelado de Lady Catelyn. Seu tio Benjen discorreu mais de uma vez sobre o frio que se fazia na muralha mas Jon duvida que possa existir algo mais gelado que o olhar que ele recebe da Senhora Stark.

Mas ele sempre encontra compensação, um consolo, uma fuga, nos olhos de Robb, e apesar deles possuírem a mesma tonalidade de azul que os de sua mãe, é diferente, é muito mais quente. É tão quente que ele chega a suar. Jon ergue as suas mãos até o rosto do meio irmão, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cachos ruivos, tomando-lhe a boca na sua. Muitas coisas mudaram desde a primeira vez em que seus lábios se chocaram com força durante uma luta de espadas que saiu do controle, mas eles continuavam tocando-se desajeitados, desesperados para conseguir passar exatamente o que eles nunca se atreveriam a dizer.

Eles não dizem nada porque senão ambos se veriam obrigados a discutir sobre o quão errado e doentio tudo isso é, ou sobre a iminente ida de Jon para a muralha, ou até mesmo sobre o acidente do irmão mais novo e todos os seus desdobramentos... Jon fecha os olhos, porque a única coisa da qual ele quer se lembrar é dessa exata sensação de ter o ruivo em cima de si, arfando contra os seus ouvidos, sua respiração queimando-lhe o pescoço, essa sensação louca e estúpida que o faz sentir como se ele fosse capaz de realizar qualquer coisa, como se ele finalmente tivesse achado seu lugar.

E ele não saberia dizer quanto foi que esse amor deixou de ser fraternal, quando foi o exato momento em que o moreno percebeu que não conseguiria estar perto de Robb sem querer com todas as forças ficar ainda mais perto, quando foi que o desejo se tornou essa necessidade crua e ridícula de tomá-lo nos braços para si. E nos momentos em que Robb sorri para ele, permitindo que Jon sinta sob os dedos as covinhas singelas que se formam no rosto do outro, ele não consegue se lembrar de como era antes. E para ser sincero, o passado não lhe importa tanto porque agora, agora ele pode tomar o rosto de Robb, beijá-lo, mordê-lo e lambê-lo por toda a sua extensão, ate o pescoço, até conseguir fazer o irmão rir alto e reclamar de cócegas e...

E ter Robb respondendo seus sentimentos com a mesma intensidade, com o mesmo desespero é a melhor, mas ao mesmo tempo é a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido com eles porque era mais fácil lidar com a raiva do que com a culpa. E essa maldita culpa era ás vezes tão grande que Jon quer gritar, mas Robb não o deixa nem gemer, abafando-os com as mãos e tudo que o moreno consegue fazer para revidar é morder-lhe os dedos, forçando o irmão a encará-lo diretamente. E tem esse momento interminável em que Jon acha que Robb está prestes a dizer alguma coisa e não há só culpa, mas também medo, e Jon agradece a todos os deuses quando Robb força a sua boca contra a dele, fazendo-o engolir quaisquer que fossem as palavras que ele planejava dizer.

Porque agora que eles estão mais velhos, agora que as palavras lema da família Stark começam a fazer sentido para eles, e Jon sabe que Robb está começando a assimilar o fato de que como herdeiro de Winterfell, ele não pode deitar-se com um bastardo toda a noite não importa o quanto ele queria...

- E eu quero, Snow, eu te quero tanto, Jon, Jon, eu... - As palavras lhe escapam afobadas, carentes, frágeis e é algo terrivelmente impróprio para um lord. Cada uma delas atinge Jon como um soco no estômago porque ele sabe que é a maior fraqueza de Robb assim como ele nunca teve dúvidas sobre Robb ser a sua.

Na Muralha, ele conseguiria construir sua reputação, sua honra, sua dignidade e elas valeriam muito mais do que seu sobrenome e isso é tudo que ele sempre desejou, livrar-se desse estigma de uma vez por todas. Ele jamais poderia conseguir tal coisa em Winterfell, a única reputação que ele possui é a de um bastardo e não existe honra, ou dignidade nos momentos que compartilha escondido com o irmão. Mas mesmo assim, tudo que bastava era um pedido do ruivo, um simples "não vá" e ele não ia.

Mas Robb nunca pede porque ele sabe de tudo tão bem quanto Jon, eles se conhecem bem demais; não importa o quanto ele queira, e ele quer, ele não pede. E Jon sente-se um tolo por amá-lo ainda mais por isso.

Jon desperta devagar à medida que os poucos raios de sol que passam pelas frestas da sua janela irritam-lhe os olhos e ele se espreguiça, tentando se livrar da sensação de torpor que assola todos seus músculos, e seus braços atingem um espaço vazio ao seu lado. Jon treme com a súbita realização de que ele está novamente sozinho: Robb acordara mais cedo e já saira. Jon não pensa duas vezes em culpar o frio pelo seu tremor e ele suspira fundo, sabendo que ele vai ter que se acostumar com esse frio porque ele está indo para a Muralha com seu tio. Hoje.


End file.
